


Vagabond

by Performance



Category: Imaginary Friends (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Writing, Friendship, Genre changes by chapter, Some angst, a collection of flash fics, drabble prompts, prompts, title is a misterwives reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Performance/pseuds/Performance
Summary: A collection of flash fics (100-1000 words) about Imaginary Friends. Some will be wildly AU, others will retell scenes from the game.





	1. Hailey gets hurt when she jumps from the Cloud Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> TURN BACK NOW. The author is not responsible for the loss of brain cells or any suicide attempts that may result from reading her shitting writing. 
> 
> I played Imaginary Friends, a great rpg game by mannytsu, and immediately fell in love with the story and characters. Seeing as I was (and still am) bored out of my mind at my relatives' house, I decided I might as well write fanfics. I wrote this for myself, and am posting it to AO3 for personal satisfaction more than anything else.

The first thing Hailey was the ache in her entire body. She felt like one big bruise. Her eyes fluttered open and the world blurred before her. 

Next she was aware of was the feel of somebody above her; another person’s weight on her lower torso and upper thighs. Her face was repeatedly being lightly slapped. Her mind was pulled from its cloudy haze and into clarity.

Her vision slowly cleared. She was lying in a trash filled alley. A boy was half sitting, half hovering over her. He face was pressed close to hers, and even in her barely coherent state she could see his concern. 

“… ley… Heyleee…. ayleee… Hailey!” 

She blinked hard, ignoring the faint pain the action brought. The sheer panic and alarm in the boy’s voice snapped her back into reality. “Uh-li-ver… Oliver?” 

He cupped her face in his hands. “Oh, Hailey,” He breathed out. “Are you okay?” He asked a little too loudly, still clearly affected by panic.

Hailey groaned in response. How had she gotten here? Why was she so badly hurt? More specifically, why did she feel as if she’s been hit by a train going 500 miles per hour? 

Oh yeah. She’d quite literally jumped out of the clouds. She remembered the feeling of falling. As she and Oliver neared the ocean, her panic had grown and grown. She’d felt as if they were falling to their deaths. 

She didn’t remember hitting the water. She must have passed out in midair. Had Oliver pulled her out of the water? How did they get in this alley?

Barely suppressed sobs from Oliver reminded her of a more pressing concern; comforting Oliver. 

“Oliver,” she began, attempting to smile, “I’m okay. J-just help me sit up.” Their eyes locked and Oliver smiled weakly. 

“Right. Okay, just…” he moved behind her head and placed his hands under her shoulder blades. “Ready?” At her nod, he slowly pushed her upwards into a sitting position. Hailey groaned softly, closing her eyes and leaned against Oliver. Oliver rose to the challenge and took as much of her weight as possible.

Time seemed to crawl as they sat together, both comforting the other.


	2. Oliver’s thoughts during his kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warning from ch1 still applies. TURN BACK BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Oliver let out a panicked scream as the shadowy figure grabbed him. “NO!” He screamed as he was dragged away.

Oliver struggled wildly, but the tight grip around his arms and chest didn’t allow much room for movement. For a little while, as they teleported, he was surrounded by darkness and this suffocating weight. 

Then the weight of the shadow-man was gone and he was alone. Oliver was silent for a good 5 seconds or so, before losing himself to blind panic.

“Hailey! HAILEY!” he yelled. He tried to run, but there was nothing around him. He seemed to be in a black hole of sorts. Whenever he moved he didn’t feel like he was going anywhere. Not to mention he couldn’t see anything aside from blackness.

He flailed, screamed and cried over and over again, but nothing came out of it. He begged and pleaded for someone, _anyone_ to save him from the dark isolation, but he was as alone as ever. 

Hours – _or was it minutes?_ – passed. Oliver curled himself into a fetal position. 

He was completely alone. This was even worse than before he met Hailey, at least then he could see the world, even if he couldn’t fully participate in it. 

But now he was alone, and would be forever.


	3. Apple pie

“Am I doing this right?” 

Hailey bit back a sigh and looked towards Oliver. His red sweater was covered with a layer of flour, his face almost covered in cinnamon, and he spoke through a mouthful of apple slices. 

She didn’t know what had come over her when she allowed Oliver to help her make apple pie. Actually, no, she did know what had come over her: stupidity. She had thought, ‘hey, what’s the worst that could happen?’ Famous last words, indeed.

Hailey had, against her better judgment, taken a home economics class. She couldn’t cook, clean, or sew. She’d thought it’d be an easy grade. Ha! Her grade in home ec was actually so bad it was pulling her GPA down. Luckily for her, her teacher was kind enough to offer her an extra credit assignment. All she had to do was bake an apple pie from scratch. Unluckily for her, her mother refused to help her actually bake the cake, insisting that she earn her own grade. All her mom had done was throw a cook book at her.

Oliver had begged and pleaded to be allowed to help. He had looked at her with those wide eyes and spoke with such childish excitement, that he may actually do something (instead of just following Hailey around all day while she pretended she couldn’t see or hear him), and she just couldn’t say no to him.

So she let him help. Once she’d gone to the store for all the necessary ingredients, she gave Oliver his first task: measuring out the ingredients. It seemed fool proof enough. After all, how could one possibly mess up measuring?

It had happened in slow motion for her: one second Oliver was trying to pour cinnamon out of the bottle and into a measuring cup (while snacking on the sliced apples they’d prepared for the pie, despite Hailey’s multiple scoldings), the next the loose cap was coming undone, allowing the cinnamon to fall into the cup, overflow it, and then fall onto the counter. Oliver, startled by the cascade of cinnamon, jumped to try and stop it. In the process he accidentally knocked over the bag of flour… onto himself. 

That brought them back to the present. Hailey watched Oliver struggle to sweep up the flour without blowing it everywhere. 

Hailey burst into laughter, prompting Oliver to look up in confusion. What a ridiculous scenario! What was she going to tell her mother when she got home? Hell, what would she tell her teacher? Saying _I messed up the pie because my imaginary friend made a huge mess_ didn't seem like it would go over well.


	4. All just a dream AU 1

Strange dreams were a fixture in Hailey’s life, but recently her dreams had become simply confusing.

They were repetitive. In all of them there was a boy, only a few years younger than her. The boy was always wearing a red jacket and baseball cap, and sporting blond hair and bright blue eyes. He always named Oliver. 

In most dreams, she would wander down a long and dark corridor. In felt like it went on for miles and she would feel like she was walking for years. Her feelings of loneliness were amplified and felt almost crippling. She felt completely alone and so unsure of the world that the ground seemed like it’d disappear if she stopped moving even for a second. 

She would be running but she didn’t know from what. Usually when the panic reached its peak, she’d trip and fall on her knees. The pain always seemed so real. The panic would begin to ebb away. Then she would see Oliver running towards her, a look of joy and relief on his face as he introduced himself. She always wondered why he looked so glad to see her.

The dreams always ended the same way too; with her and Oliver falling through the sky; a carefree look of excitement on Oliver’s face and a scared one on hers. She always woke up before hitting the water.


	5. Prompt: You could just tell that terrible things were going on in the back room, even if it was sound proof.

Hailey did not want to go in there. 

She had returned to the library to see if she could finally open the pink book of the counter. As she picked the book up to give it another shot, she noticed movement out of the corner of eye.

She jumped, almost dropping the book. She looked at the door that was almost directly across from her. 

The window on the door was by no means clear; a thin layer of dust covered it. But Hailey could almost swear that she had seen a figure behind it – a figure that had ducked out of sight when she stepped up to the library counter.

That door was locked, right? She could swear that she had tried to open it before and couldn’t. 

She uneasily eyed the door. There was complete silence; no sounds of movement at all. If she really had seen someone move, they had to be crouched behind the door on the other side.

She had seen countless shadow people in the school. The odds were that a shadow person (maybe the librarian?) was in the room. They hadn’t attacked her or anything, so maybe there was nothing to fear, even if there was someone there.

Hailey quickly and quietly put the pink book back on the counter. She would just take a peek through the window. She wouldn’t even try to open the door. She would just look and verify that it was a shadow person. Then she would check the pink book and go to the playground.

With her plan in mind, she walked to the door. 

She leaned towards the window, pressing her face as close to the glass without touching the dust as possible. 

She could make out a book case and a shelf, both completely empty. Squinting, she could make out a desk in the far back of the room. She steeled herself and tried to peer downwards to see if there was anything behind the door.

She couldn’t see anyone or thing, except the horrific dust covering the window. Had she imagined the whole thing? That would make sense. 

One could only see so many weird things in one day before they started imagining things too.

She had just turned around when she heard a pounding sound behind her. She looked back over her shoulder. Something had moved! 

She whipped around and – holy crap! The window had a series of cracks running through it. Shit! Something hit it the second she turned her back. Hailey had no intention of turning her back this time. She slowly backed away from the door, cursing her nosiness. This was what she deserved for not leaving the door alone.

She bumped into the library counter. She maneuvered her way around the counter, not taking her eyes off the door.

Then she broke into a sprint towards the library’s entrance. It couldn’t have been more than 10 or 15 steps, but during each step something slammed into the window. *slam! Slap! Bash!* over and over.

When Hailey threw open the library door. As she shot through it, a loud shattering sound echoed throughout the library. She slammed the door behind her and took off for a few seconds. She ran to the end of the corridor before it registered that she hadn’t heard anyone behind her.

Hailey risked a backwards glance. There was nothing behind her. The hallway looked as normal as it ever did.  
She breathed a sigh of relief. What was that? Why had it started chasing her? More importantly, why had it stopped?

Maybe… it couldn’t get out through the window? After all, the door had been locked. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. 

Hailey ran to the big doors that lead to the playground. She tried to shake the scare out of her mind. Finding out where Oliver was took priority to figuring out what just happened. 

She tried to open one of the double doors, only to find it locked. What? Hadn’t she done everything? She had solved both the math puzzle and the hangman puzzle. She had opened the safe, and she’d opened the pink book- 

Oh. Right. She’d left the pink book in her race to get out of the library. 

Okay. She could do this. The thing that tried to follow her was probably trapped in its room. After all, it didn’t follow her out of the library. 

All she had to do was run in, grab the pink book, and run out with it. She could do that. 

Hailey steeled herself. She could do this. She just needed to run. 

Hailey broke into a sprint. When she threw open the library door she more than half expected to see a shadow person standing there. But there was no one. 

The only change from before was the shattered window. She ran in, grabbed the pink book, and ran out like the grim reaper was hot on her heels. She threw her full weight on the library door when she turned to close it behind her. 

She almost jumped out of her skin as the door ‘banged’, as if someone behind it had threw himself onto it. 

She took that as her cue to get gone. She sprinted down the hallway as the door ‘banged’ multiple times, seemingly getting louder as she moved away from it. 

Just as she threw open the double doors, the slam of a door hitting a wall echoed through the hallways.


End file.
